Sobresalir
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Este es un fic de amistad o Yaoi muy leve si lo quieren ver así de HarryRon. Realmente no tiene una trama definida, son los pensamientos de Ron acerca de su amigo poco antes de entrar al quinto año. ¡Espero que les guste!


_Mi segundo fic de HP ^^. *Se pone nerviosa*. No sé por qué, pero me entra mucha ansiedad al escribir cosas totalmente distintas a lo que ya domino. Pero bueno, espero que les guste ^^. Lo pueden interpretar como Yaoi muy leve o amistad._

***Sobresalir***

_Por: Lara H. Para Cris, en su cumpleaños._****

**_MEDIDAS DE SEGURIDAD REFORZADAS PARA POTTER_**

****

**_Londres. _**_Harry Potter se encuentra protegido en el mundo Muggle baje estrictas medidas de seguridad, reveló la tarde de ayer el Prof. Dumbledore en entrevista exclusiva para nuestro diario. "No puedo darle esa información señorita. No en estos momentos". Reveló el director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería cuando se le indagó al respecto. _

_Como recordarán, hace aproximadamente dos meses durante la final del torneo de los Tres Magos, Potter y Diggory tuvieron un encuentro con Quien-Ustedes-Saben, quien recuperó los poderes que Potter le quitó hace 14 años de manera aún desconocida. Este encuentro resultó en la muerte de Diggory, quien contaba con 17 años de edad y algunas lesiones para Potter. Ante los rumores de que Quien-Ustedes-Saben estaba tras Potter, las autoridades tanto del Ministerio de Magia como de Hogwarts tomaron la decisión de mantener al estudiante protegido durante las vacaciones de verano... _

¡Bah! Como siempre, el diario sólo trae las noticias a medias. Ni siquiera la foto que colocaron junto a la nota es reciente, ya que es la que le tomaron a Harry poco antes de que iniciara el Torneo, cuando yo aún no le dirigía la palabra...

¡Todo esto es frustrante! ¡Y todo es por culpa de ese V.... ese... Quien-tú-sabes!. De nada sirvió que intentaran mantenerlo en secreto porque no tardó en causar destrozos buscando a Harry. Han asesinado a varios magos en esta semana y el Ministerio está de cabeza según lo que cuenta mi padre. Ningún estudiante de magia tiene permiso de salir de casa para nada y el envío de lechuzas está estrictamente prohibido, para evitar que se filtre información.

Hoy es 31 de julio, cumpleaños de Harry. ¡Y no hay manera de felicitarlo y hacerle sentir que lo apoyo en estos momentos!

Aunque me fastidie estar encerrado y escuchando las explosiones producto de los experimentos de Fred y George (algo traen entre manos, pero no me han querido decir qué es) junto con los llantos de Ginny y los gritos de mi madre, no me puedo quejar. Por lo menos estoy relativamente seguro en mi casa y no tuve que ver lo que Harry vio ese día. Él definitivamente la ha pasado peor que todos...

No he vuelto a saber de él desde que tomamos el Expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a casa. Pero recuerdo que estaba muy apagado, su mirada opaca como la de un muerto. Yo creí que se debía al miedo, pero me equivoqué, porque se trataba de enojo. Un enojo profundo y terrible contra ese V...

**¡VOLDEMORT!**

.....

¡NO PASA NADA, MADRE! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES!

Podrá haber un escándalo de aquellos en casa, pero la mención de este sujeto es más clara que un trueno. Aquí todos le tememos, sólo hay que observar cómo mi padre se pone tan blanco como Hedwig cada vez que recuerda los tiempos oscuros. Y yo... ¡yo también le tengo enojo y odio! ¡Por todo lo que le ha hecho a Harry! Él no merece pasar por lo que esto...

Estar encerrado con su horripilante familia Muggle en una cabaña en medio del bosque, gracias a que el tío se ganó una camioneta en un concurso "por alguna extraña razón". Soportando al marranito que tiene por primo... sin poder comunicarse con nadie y sin poder estudiar magia o algo para pasar el tiempo. Bueno... por lo menos no está completamente solo, y no me refiero a los Dursley. Un perro negro y una gata a rayas marrón rondan constantemente alrededor de la cabaña para cerciorarse de que todo esté bien, de acuerdo a lo que alcanzó a contarme Hermione la última vez que la ví.

Ella es un poco más afortunada que yo, ya que al ser hija de padres Muggles es más difícil que Quien-tú-sabes la detecte como bruja. Puede salir un poco más de casa y una vez se atrevió a visitarme. Me contó que sus padres están preocupados y que pensaron en meterla a una escuela muggle pero ella se negó rotundamente, ya que no puede apartarse de nosotros en estos momentos, cuando Harry necesita nuestro apoyo más que nunca.

Harry... ¿Qué ha hecho él para merecer esto? Él será un gran mago, como dice mi madre, pero yo lo veo como algo más... lo veo como el mejor amigo que jamás tuve, la primera persona que me hizo sentir a gusto conmigo mismo...

No es fácil ser el sexto de siete hermanos. Siempre sentí que de todos los Weasley, yo era el más insignificante. ¿Por qué? Sólo bastaba ver a mis hermanos mayores, quienes son inteligentes y tienen trabajos estupendos. Percy siempre llegaba con honores de Hogwarts y mamá exclamaba constantemente lo orgullosa que se sentía de él. Fred y George siempre llaman la atención por su sentido del humor. Y Ginny es la "princesa" de la familia. Yo era el que pasaba desapercibido, el que no tenía nada especial, ningún talento que me hiciera sobresalir. 

Yo sólo era Ron. 

Con una pizca de cerebro y muy mal carácter. Cierto talento para el Quidditch, pero no como Charlie. Se me daba el ajedrez mágico pero mi padre siempre me hacía polvo. Travieso, pero nunca como mis hermanos. Lo único que me hacía "especial" era mi temor a las arañas... nada más.

Recuerdo que cuando mis padres me llevaron a la estación para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez no me sentía tan alegre como los demás niños. Quiero decir, ¡claro que me entusiasmaba estudiar ahí!, pero ya podía adivinar lo que pasaría después: Lo maestros me compararían siempre con mis hermanos, con sus grandes proezas. Eso es algo muy molesto, ¿verdad?

Así que ahí estaba yo, con mi ropa usada y heredada de mis hermanos. Con mi vieja rata sin una pata, también herencia de mis hermanos. Con mi baúl parchado porque era el de Bill y los libros viejos y rayados que alguna vez usó Percy. Listo para volver a pasar desapercibido frente a los demás. Y fue entonces que él llegó.

Me llamó la atención porque se veía confundido e inseguro, justo como yo me sentía. Arrastraba su carrito de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer, hasta que le preguntó a mi madre por instrucciones y desapareció justo después de que ella le indicó cómo hacerlo. Pero por supuesto que esa no fue la última vez que lo ví...

Nos conocimos ya dentro del tren y en cuanto supe de quién se trataba la impresión me dejó helado. ¡Se trataba de _Harry Potter_!. El niño que mi padre había mencionado tantas veces, el responsable de que el mundo mágico estuviera en paz. ¡Estaba justo enfrente de una gran celebridad!. ¡¡Un héroe!!.

Y lo primero que pensé fue que él jamás sería mi amigo porque... ¿Quién querría ser amigo de alguien tan insignificante como yo, sobretodo si se trataba del niño mago más famoso de Inglaterra?

Pero él pareció no notar mi insignificancia o al menos fue lo suficientemente amable para no expresarlo porque simplemente comenzó a platicarme y hacerme preguntas acerca de Hogwarts. Mientras yo le contestaba, él no dejó de observarme fijamente con su mirada verde brillante de curiosidad y esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Le interesaba realmente lo que yo tenía que decirle y se maravillaba con lo que le contaba. Incluso me prestó atención cuando intenté transformar a Scabbers y aún después de que la pesada de Hermione me humillara enfrente de él. Claro que después nos haríamos muy amigos de Hermione, pero esa es otra historia... 

Y pasó lo que yo creí imposible: _Harry Potter y yo nos volvimos amigos._

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts se presentó Draco Malfoy. Un chico astuto, inteligente, rico y de una distinguida familia. Claro que en el fondo no se trataba más que de un imbécil, pero era un imbécil importante, de los que llaman la atención. No tardó en notar mi pobre presencia y se mofó de mí. Por un momento creí que Harry estaría de acuerdo con Malfoy y se marcharía con él. Pero no, más bien el que se alejó fue Malfoy... a solas.

Para no hacer larga la historia, les contaré que Harry y yo quedamos en la misma casa, Gryffindor, y que desde ese momento somos inseparables. Hemos hecho muchas travesuras y pasado por aventuras increíbles, junto con Hermione. Nos hemos reído juntos, pasado miedo juntos y Harry no ha dejado de ser un buen amigo aún en los momentos más difíciles, como cuando mi hermana fue secuestrada. La verdad, es que cada una de esas aventuras ha hecho que resalte lo mejor de nosotros mismos... 

Claro que en todas las amistades hay periodos turbios... y en la nuestra ese periodo apareció justo este año, cuando Harry fue elegido como cuarto campeón para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Eso me hizo rabiar, no sólo porque creí que él había logrado echar su nombre en el cáliz sin avisarme, sino porque fue la gota que hizo derramar un vaso lleno de resentimientos estúpidos que había almacenado a lo largo de los 3 años que tenía de conocerlo.

Lo que pasaba es que a pesar de que Harry y yo éramos grandes amigos, yo aún me sentía un poco mal conmigo mismo. En especial cuando el lado célebre de Harry comenzó a relucir. Mi amigo llamaba la atención por donde pasaba gracias a su cicatriz y su heroica historia. Las chicas morían por él y le mandaban cartitas románticas mientras que yo jamás había logrado tener suerte con una. Se convirtió en el buscador más jóven en la historia de Hogwarts, uno de mis anhelos al ser un fanático insufrible del Quidditch. No había momento en que alguien no lo saludara mientras que yo pasaba a su lado como una sombra. En lugar de ser "el hermano de Percy", me convertí en "el pelirrojo amigo de Harry Potter". 

Así que sentí envidia y unos terribles celos de Harry Potter. Porque yo jamás sobresaldría como él. Nadie escribiría historias mías en los diarios ni contaría mis "hazañas" en clase. Siempre sería el insignificante Weasley... bueno, esa era la situación aparentemente, pero en el fondo era otra cosa lo que me pasaba...

Lo que en verdad sentía era que yo ya no valía como amigo de Harry. Estúpidamente pensé que ahora que Harry era incluso campeón de Hogwarts, ya no le interesaría llevarse conmigo, ya que ahora que conviviría con chicos de la talla de Diggory y Krum, ¿Qué le haría interesarse en mí?

Y entonces discutimos y dejamos de hablarnos por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que Hermione trataba de hacer que nos reconciliáramos, yo estaba necio en mi postura y sé que él también en la suya porque algo que nos hace muy afines es nuestra terquedad. Yo estaba indignado por las ganas de Harry de llamar la atención y hacerme sentir aún más insignificante, mientras que a él le daba rabia que yo sintiera estos celos enfermizos. 

Pero afortunadamente, no tardé en darme cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad.

Harry podría ser muy famoso y llamar la atención, pero lo que en realidad deseaba era que lo vieran como un chico normal y lo trataran de esa forma. Le molestaban las entrevistas y que le miraran la cicatriz como si fuera un fenómeno. Le molestaba que la escuela se hubiera puesto en su contra y lo insultara, gritando "Potter Apesta" y recibiendo la fría actitud de todos.

Y me dí cuenta que el llamar la atención no siempre es bueno...

Una noche, escuché algunas voces en la sala común de nuestra casa y percibí a una de ellas como la de Harry. Me preocupé, ya que era muy tarde y pensé que podría estar en problemas, así que bajé pero lo encontré solo, mirando la chimenea. Al mirarme se puso furioso y a su manera me recriminó la actitud que estaba teniendo contra él e incluso me arrojó un objeto a la frente en su arrebato...

_"¡Toma! ¡A ver si así se te hace una cicatriz como a mí! ¡A ver si te gusta que la gente se te quede mirando!"_

Y se marchó. Yo me quedé de pie, sin decirle nada, sus palabras resonando en mi interior como un eco. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había querido decir... A Harry no le agradaba la fama, no estaba haciendo esto para llamar la atención... sino por alguna otra razón. Pero también entendí que lo que le molestaba no eran mi celos o el que fuera grosero con él...

Mi gran error fue que dejé de ver a Harry como mi gran amigo. Ahora lo veía como HARRY POTTER, la celebridad. Dejé de ver al chico que platicaba conmigo, que me ayudaba con las tareas y que me hacía sentir en confianza y me dejé cegar por la idea de la fama. Comencé a verlo como lo veían los demás, desde Malfoy hasta Lockhart: Como alguien ansioso de fama que no se juntaría con alguien como yo. 

Y fue al día siguiente, cuando vi lo dura que fue la prueba con los dragones, que comprendí Harry no mentía. Y me sentí muy mal... porque estaba metido en un grave problema y no lo había apoyado. No había sido su amigo realmente desde el momento en que me negué a creerle... 

¡Esta situación tenía que terminarse **YA**!

Lo fui a buscar al terminar la prueba. Estaba cansado y escuchaba con atención lo que le decían algunos compañeros, pero cuando me miró entrar se sobresaltó. Y le pedí disculpas a mi manera...

_- "¡Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta!"_- exclamó Harry y yo me puse rojo de pena. No se refería a que me diera cuenta de que los dragones eran peligrosos... sino a que me diera cuenta de que él simplemente quería ser Harry, mi amigo, y no una celebridad.

- _"Sí... perdóname."_

_- "Olvídalo"_

No fue una reconciliación dramática si es lo que se imaginan. Ni siquiera lloramos o algo así... creo que la que se encargó de eso fue Hermione. Simplemente nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado entre nosotros y nos reconciliamos... tal vez necesitábamos este "tiempo fuera", tal vez no. Pero sé que Harry pensó mucho durante nuestra discusión, ya que varias noches después, mientras estudiábamos Adivinación, "nuestra materia favorita", Harry me dijo lo siguiente.

_- "Ron..."_

_- "¿Mmmmm?"_

_- "Si no estuvieras aquí, para mí esta escuela sería tan común como cualquier escuela Muggle..."_

_- "¿Eh? Gracias Harry..._

Así que a fin de cuentas a Harry no le interesa que sea tan "excepcional" como mis hermanos, sino que me valora tal y como soy. Y yo siento lo mismo con él... ya no me interesa que sea uno de los magos más famosos de todos los tiempos, sino que puedo ver al verdadero Harry tras toda la fachada de celebridad... lo veo como mi amigo. Y gracias a él, aprendí que muchas otras personas me pueden valorar por quién soy, como Hermione por supuesto, y otros compañeros de Gryffindor.

A fin de cuentas no importa sobresalir, sino estar contento con uno mismo... y eso es algo que Harry Potter me enseñó sin darse cuenta.

...

¡YA VOY! ¡AHORA BAJO!

No tengo idea de lo que pasará ahora, sólo sé que vienen tiempos muy difíciles para Harry... para nosotros.

Pero pase lo que pase estaré con él. Daré todo lo mejor de mí para apoyarlo...

Después de todo soy Ron Weasley, su amigo.

**FIN**


End file.
